


"Don't Move"

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Attack, Death, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave and John are on a nature hike, when something attacks them.





	"Don't Move"

"Don't move."

Dave just warned John not to make any movements.

Weeks ago, John decided that he wanted to go on a hiking trip.

Dave decided to go along with him, he went to make sure that John would be safe in the woods.

Dave carrying the majority of their shit and a camera around his neck.

Just a moment ago John was walking ahead, bending over and picking up all of the _"cool looking leaves!" _That he saw on the ground. 

Then they both stopped dead in their tracks.

There was a wild cougar ahead of them on the trail, snarling at the two of them.

Dave slowly knelled down and took off his backpack 

Dave always had a small knife in his pocket, his upbringing did do him some good after all. All the intense <strike>beatings</strike> training paid off.

The cougar retracts out it's claws as it pounces at Dave.

Dave cuts it across the face with his knife, defining himself and John from the wild animal. 

The animal turned away, snarling and screeching from the sharp pain on it's face. 

"Go!" Dave smacks the cougar with his blade a second time. "I can fight it off!"

John screams through his tears, "I can't leave you!" 

"You aren't! Go get help!" Dave screams at him. "Just leave!"

John runs back down the trail, trying to find a some park rangers or a building or something, just someone. Anyone. He keeps running, helplessly sweating and panting even when he found someone that could help him. They hopped into their car and pursed Dave by driving down the trail. 

John spotted Dave's backpack, pointing it out and gazing ahead at...

Dave was drenched in blood and sweat. Panting. The cougar was right next to his body. Dead.

John hopped out of the car, running quickly up to Dave. 

Dave's eyes were unfocused and hazy, still he found the strength to look up at John.

He whimpered out, "you're... safe..."

John smiled down at his best friend, tears dropping onto Dave's face. 

"You too! You're-You are going to be okay, Dave!" John was almost at the point of bawling, "just hold on."

Dave looked up at John, glancing into the eyes of the man he'd do anything for. Who he'd happily die to protect.

Dave saw John's smile, that was enough for him. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to slowly fall into a deep sleep.

Resting eternally with a peaceful expression on his face.


End file.
